


Cafuné

by Milli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli/pseuds/Milli
Summary: Finn plays with a tired Poe's hair until he falls asleep.  Just short and cute because I haven't written anything in years and wanted something sweet to get me back into it.  Pre-StormPilot if you want it to be. Mostly just two friends being soft.
Kudos: 14





	Cafuné

Anyone who knew Poe at all was used to seeing him run around the place, full of energy and purpose. Anyone who knew him well had seen him struggle with restless anxiety when he didn't have anything to do. The man couldn't stand feeling useless. Everyone who worked with him had experienced bored Poe and knew what a pain in the ass he could be in that state, charming and annoying in equal measure.

It was only the people who knew him best that got to see him in other states. Chilled out and smiling softly after a few glasses of something potent. Laughing over cards. Luring Jess into a prank war or racing with BB. Sleepy and cuddly with those he felt closest too when an adrenaline crash inevitably hit post a particularly tricky mission. 

Finn sometimes thought he and Black Squadron might be the only people who got to see Poe how he was right now. It had been a rough few cycles and the pilot was exhausted but too wired still to sleep. Finn counted it as a point of pride that he'd been able to coax his friend into staying still long enough that his overtaxed system might settle. 

Which is why he had a lap full of warm, restful pilot right now. Poe was sprawled between Finn's legs, arms resting against his thighs, head laying on his stomach. He wasn't entirely at rest yet, Finn could still feel the occasional slight tremor through his friend's body. He knew the secret to getting Poe to relax however. Snap had been kind enough to share it with him post Crait when Poe's guilt over the mutiny kept him awake for several nights in a row. 

His hands slipped through Poe's hair, tangling and untangling his curls. Stroking the silky tresses softly, occasionally letting nails scratch lightly against his scalp. At first he'd worried Poe would think he was hitting on him. Sometimes he thought he wouldn't mind if that's how his actions were interpreted. Mostly though he just feels privileged to be able to do this. To elicit a soft happy sigh, to feel as muscles started to relax and Poe grew heavier against him. 

"You have until forever to stop doing that."

A blissed out Poe was truly something to behold. His dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks as his eyes refused to stay open. He made little contented snuffling noises that were just cute as hell. Poe was beautiful all the time. Whether moving around with the grace of a dancer or stumbling and tripping with exhaustion. He was most beautiful at rest, peaceful like this Finn decided. 

When he finally let his hands fall from Poe's hair the pilot shifted, rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around Finn's waist so he could nestle into him. 

"Can sleep here?"

"I'll wake you for dinner."

" 'K."

Responding to an irresistable urge one of Finn's hands slid back into those dark curls. Poe slept better with as much physical contact as was comfortable, something he'd had plenty of opportunity to observe since they made the base on Ajan Kloss. So he petted and played with the famous Dameron hair, easing Poe into gentle slumber and hopefully pleasant dreams.


End file.
